


Busted

by ShyRomantic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Busted, Cute, Dreams, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets busted in one of her rare 'Weak' Moments and Bass is there to be more then helpful.</p><p>Cross post on FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Charlie sighed as she grasped at the curls beneath her fingers, tilting her head back she allowed his lips to nip and kiss at her neck. She was pushed against the tree harder as he ground his hips into her, he had one of his legs locked firmly between hers holding her slightly off the ground. 

"Oh.. My god..." Charlie gasped as he tugged her shirt over her head and buried his head in her chest.

His hands roamed over her stomach and sides and Charlie moaned. grabbing his face she pulled him up and kissed him. Teasing his lips with the tip of her tongue she smiled as he took the bait and devoured her, he kissed her passionately and fiercely, he wanted her all of her, she wanted him just as badly. Arching her back she pressed there chests together as she slid her fingers under his shirt and around the top of his pants. 

"Charlie..." His voice was rough and raw with need. 

She mewled as his hands cupped her ass and lifted her up, turning on the spot he knelt down lowering charlie on the ground. Charlie's hands slid over his shoulders one crept up and grasped the back of his head bringing him down into a firey kiss. She heard the jangle of his belt coming undone and her excitement grew, her other hand slid down his chest and stomach then reached for her own belt, tugging it open and popping the button on her own pants she pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Charlie..." His voice sounded off to her, like he was far away. "Charlotte..." 

"I love it when you call me that." Her head was getting hazy, her need was growing and so was her impatience. 

He settled himself between her legs, feeling the tip of him she started breathing heavily her eyes slowly closing. enjoying the feel of his hands on her. "Bass... please..."

Suddenly she felt a tugging on her shoulder, her eyes snapped open and was greeted to a rather amused looking Monroe beside her. "Hey, having an interesting dream?" Monroe leaned back against the tree he was using as night watch. 

"What? No." Charlie sat up and rubbed a hand over her face, looking away from him she watched the fire dance.

"You sure about that?" He asked smugly bringing the bottle of whiskey he had to his lips.

"I'm positive." She snatched the bottle from him and tipped it back.

Monroe leaned forward, and whispered in her ear "Really... that's interesting because I could swear I heard you moan my name." 

Charlie sputtered and coughed up the drink she had just taken. "You must be mistaken." Her face had started to go a light shade of red. "Why would I be saying your name?" She had turned so she was fully facing him. "You have nothing I want Monroe." She said trying to give him her best glare.

"Now, now Charlotte, I don't think that's quite true. You were very definitely begging me for something, and you should call me Bass more often, sounded nice coming from someone without venom in it." He winked at her, making her more flustered and frustrated then she already was with him.

Charlie stood up. "I seriously doubt I was begging for anything from you." She knew it was a lie, she knew she was busted. She could still feel his hands on her, and the tingles he left behind. Even if he hadn't actually touched her at any point.

Monroe stood as well. "Well, if you don't want anything from me, and you weren't begging for anything in your dreams then you probably won't let me do this." He stepped forward so he was inches from her, towering over her he could feel the heat and tension rolling off her. 

Reaching out he placed a hand on her hip pulling her towards him, his other hand cupped the side of her head he hesitated ever so slightly waiting to see if she'd shove him off and start yelling profanities at him, when she didn't, he lowered his face to hers as he tilted hers up. Looking into her bright blue eyes he saw nothing, she had mastered the skills of closing herself off, at least until he finally kissed her. slanting sideways he kissed her gently testing the waters. He knew he had won when he felt her hands -which she had kept stubbornly at her sides- fist in his shirt pulling him closer. 

She sighed into him like she had in her dream, she was definitely busted. Bass leaned back slightly breaking the kiss, he still held her, the hand on her hip was now firmly planted on the small of her back holding her in place. Charlie leaned back slightly as well, giving him a questioning look. "Charlotte I might be mistaken but I think you lied to me." He said flicking some of her hair over her shoulder

Charlie looked at him for a split second before sliding her hands into his hair. "Shut up Bass." she pulled him down into another kiss, pouring more passion into it then the last. Bass smiled into the kiss relishing the feel of her hands on him and the feel of her skin under his fingers, that is until she heard a shuffle beside them and they both froze. they pulled apart and finally took in there surroundings, too their left not 8 feet from them were Miles and Rachel dead asleep and on the other side was Conner, the reason they both came to there senses, he was shuffling and rolling in his sleep and all around them were the sleeping members of there small army. 

Charlie turned a deep shade of red before turning to Bass. "So um..." She didn't know what to say. Now they her hormone addled brain had had a proverbial bucket of water dumped on it she didn't know what to do or say.

"Hold on." Bass went and nudged Conner with the toe of his shoe until he woke up grumbling. "Get up, it's your watch. I'm going to take Charlie down to the river she's not feeling to well." 

"She ok?" Conner asked rubbing his eye. 

"She'll be fine, we'll be back around sunrise. we'll bring food." And with that he placed a hand between Charlie's shoulders and steered her out into the woods. 

Deep enough into the woods Bass turned and pulled Charlie into him. "Next time you want something just ask. you'll find I'm more complacent then I seem." He said kissing her, and just like that everything came rushing back to her. "Monroe you know we shouldn't be doing this." She said between kisses. "Back to Monroe now eh?" He smirked.

"It's just... Miles, is going to kill you... Me he'll just tell me I was stupid and blame it on my age..."

"I'm not worried about him, and you shouldn't be either." He said brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Now if you don't mind, there are things I'd like to do to you and I don't really want his face in my head while I do them." He said while stripping her of her coat and shirt. 

"Fair enough. Bass, there's no turning back after this. your not some lay to me..." She said also taking his shirt off. Things went still for a moment as her words sunk in. "I know... I wouldn't ever hurt you. we'll take this a day at a time. first, enough talk, if you're ready I am to." He stood looking at her a smarmy grin plastered on his face.

Charlie smirked at him, placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. "Times wasten'."

She kissed him fast and hard. the rest of the night was pretty much the same.

End.


End file.
